The present invention relates to a device for transferring rounds of ammunition for a large calibre firearm mounted on a tank from their position in a magazine mounted on the tank body to the ramming position at a position separate from the magazine on the top or turrent of the tank.
For tanks of the kind in question, in certain cases there are requirements for a high positioning of the barrel so that, for example, both large angles of depression and elevation can be obtained, and for full circle traversing of the firearm in relation to the tank chassis. In general, there is also a desire to have the tank carry its ammunition in a low position, which, requires the ammunition magazine on the tank to be placed comparatively low under the firearm and its breech ring. In such a situation transfer of rounds of ammunition from the magazine to the firearm can become comparatively complicated and will therefore constitute a negative factor when the transfer of rounds is to be automatic and is to take place at great speed. These difficulties become still more prominent in cases when the magazine is fixed to the tank and the firearm is traversable in relation to the tank chassis.